On the first day, Barry Sotter used his magic wand to make an object's length increase by $\frac{1}{2}$, meaning that if the length of the object was originally $x,$ then it is now $x + \frac{1}{2} x.$  On the second day he increased the object's longer length by $\frac{1}{3}$; on the third day he increased the object's new length by $\frac{1}{4}$; and so on. On the $n^{\text{th}}$ day of performing this trick, Barry will make the object's length exactly 100 times its original length. What is the value of $n$?
On day $n$, Barry increases the length of the object by a factor of $\frac{n+2}{n+1}$.  Thus, the overall increase through day $n$ is by a factor of $\left( \frac32 \right) \left( \frac43\right) \cdots \left( \frac{n+1}{n}\right) \left( \frac{n+2}{n+1}\right)$.  Canceling, we see that this expression equals $\frac{n+2}2$.  Thus we have $\frac{n+2}2=100$, and so $n=\boxed{198}.$